Alone and Friendless
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Loki had beaten the Avengers, and a realization makes him rethink his decisions. AU, and a Oneshot.


Loki gazed over the blazing ruins of what was once New York. Once one of the busiest cities in the world, it was now reduced to rubble and ash. The Avengers had been defeated, once Iron Man was lost in space and Mjolnir and Captain Americas shield were removed, their fall had be fast and easy. With them out of the way the Chitauri had invaded the rest of North America, eventually moving on to the rest of the continents. The world was now entirely under Loki's control.

Turning away from the from the fallen city, Loki went inside of Stark Tower and sat on a chair.

"I finally did it..." He muttered under his breath. And he had did it. Everything he had ever wanted to do. He had shown his family and the world that he was not one to be messed with. That he could actually do something. He also had taken over the world, which was not an easy feat, but one he had managed to do.

But that wasn't what he was talking about. He had finally escaped his bothers shadow.

It was hard, but it was worth it. For his whole life Loki had heard "No, that's not the way that Thor does it." or "You should try to be more like your brother, Loki.". Thor, Thor, Thor, that was all his parents talked about.

But he had shown them. That he was more powerful than Thor could ever be.

Loki hadn't fully enjoyed what he did. He still felt a little bad about killing thousands of innocent civilians. And he couldn't forget that small twinge of guilt he had right after he murdered his brother.

Walking back out on the balcony, Loki leaned on the rail and was surprised at how much work the Chitauri had finished in the short time he was gone. They had already rebuilt some of the smaller buildings, and he wondered if the few aliens stationed as guards were doing with containing the few remaining mortals. There were only a few humans still on the streets waiting to be rounded up, and Loki noticed one couple in particular. It was a young man and a young lady, who were holding hands, wandering nervously about the city. When two Chitauri came up to them and began to drag them away to be put in a prison with the others, the young couple clung to each other tightly, refusing to let the other go. This reminded Loki of a conversation that he heard the Avenger talking about, shortly after Loki had decided to tap into the live security feeds at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Each on of the heroes was talking about their significant other, and how for some reason or another they couldn't be with them. But each of them had been happy with the with the little time they had with the other, even if they were torn apart. Now that Loki noticed it, the Avengers always had something to be happy about.

Loki began to pace as he thought. It made no sense and it was absolutely illogical. After all the horrible things that happened to each of them they were happy, no matter what. Thor had had his brother torn away from him, Steve had watched his best friend die, Tony had to constantly worry about metal invading his heart, Bruce had to force himself to live in isolation, Natasha had to always watch her back, and Clint never had gotten to tell Natasha the he loved her.

Yet they always were in good spirits! Even as Loki watched them fall and dye by his hand, they seemed to never give up, never stop fighting for a happy ending. It was just unfathomable.  
Loki continued to pace, faster and faster as these thoughts swarmed around his head. When suddenly he stopped, because it hit him.

The reason why they were so happy was because they had each other. They were never alone, and they always had someone to talk to. Even before the Avengers was formed, each hero always had someone. Someone who cared, who would talk about anything and nothing, who was just there.

Loki shut his eyes and a strange feeling of sadness welled up inside of him as he realized that he had never had someone like that.

Oh, he had friends before. Thor, Sif, Fandal, Volstagg and Hogun and he had all been good friends, but Loki had never seemed to fit in. And he had know a few other Asguardians his age, but they had been mere acquaintances. He never had a true best friend.

Loki opened his eyes and turned back to the city, and began to watch as the Chitauri rebuilt it. Any good feelings he had about his new world was gone, leaving a hollow emptiness inside.

Being alone and friendless was something he was used too, but he would never learn to like it.


End file.
